


【偉信】戀冬

by justlieinthesouth



Category: Weishin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlieinthesouth/pseuds/justlieinthesouth





	【偉信】戀冬

01

“李將軍回來了。”

這是朝鮮八道最近難得的大喜事。

“果然是名將後代，幾艘龜船就把倭人打得片甲不留，還真的以為我們朝鮮人好欺負！”

“我家閨女可是每天盼著要去見李將軍一臉，嘖嘖嘖。”

“誰家的閨女不是呢？”

一旁聽著的客人聽著不禁失笑，倒是吸引了酒館老闆的視線，熱情的問道，“小伙子看著年輕，難不行是自己媳婦兒也盼著要去見李將軍？”

幾杯熱酒下肚，說話也沒遮沒攔起來了，客人倒是不怎麼介意，把手上的杯子放下，抬起頭來，對著酒館老闆笑道，“李將軍年少有為，便是我也想要一睹他的風采。”

酒館老闆卻是沒有回話，客人也沒有理會老闆的醉態，把幾枚銅板放在桌上，便站起來往停在不遠處的馬車走去。

“誒誒誒，客官！”看著華衣背影，酒館老闆這才回過神來，拿起桌上多出來的銅板，急步跑上前，卻是被入攔下來。

“剩下的，權當作是答謝費吧。”

握著馬鞭的少年快步走上前，撩起馬車的布簾讓客人坐進去。

酒館老闆看著馬車遠去，喃喃細語，“漢城怎麼那麼多美男子啊。”

“垠尚啊。”把頂上的烏紗帽給拿下來，金宇碩隔著布簾喚道。

“怎麼了，大人？”一身戎裝的李垠尚探進車廂裡，即便是在深夜之中，金宇碩的美貌還是讓人窒息，偏偏就是這樣一個傾城之人，渾身透出渾然天成的威嚴。

一陣折扇收起的聲音，金宇碩慢悠悠道，“你說，李將軍現在進城了嗎？”

“聽說是包了桃花樓擺宴慶功。”李垠尚小心翼翼的說著，他可不是有意要隱瞞面前的男人，“前陣子進宮拜見王上了，現在應該就是在桃花樓了。”

“果然，就我一個不知道他今天回來。”金宇碩垂下頭，讓人看不出喜怒。

“那大人，咱們現在去……”

“回府吧，反正你表哥也不想見到我。”

不比小巷裡的酒館清冷，這煙花脂粉地界，入夜之後依然繁華如晝，讓人醉生夢死。

多少妓女倚在二樓閨閣的紅漆柱上等待著將軍的到來，先別說有沒有機會能與將軍一度春宵，便是能對上一眼，姑娘們就先要瘋起來了。

畢竟李鎮赫年少有為，不僅三退倭人，又是如今聖上昔日的世子翊衛司出身，御前紅人，雙十又三卻尚未婚配，真真是個金龜婿，人人叫好的貴夫。

遠遠看著一行武將漸近，桃花樓的大娘趕緊把人給趕回去，站直身子眯了眯眼，才跑到大門前，恭敬地迎上去，“這位兵哥，我們家姑娘準備好了⋯⋯”

說畢又往後看了幾眼，朝親兵問道，“將軍是否……”

“將軍有要事，今天不過來。”

親兵不意外的看到大娘一副失望的模樣，也不甚關注，心道將軍怎麼會是你們能見到的？

漢城眾貴女一直昭想的將軍此刻卻早已換下戎裝，朝著煙花之地相反方向策馬而行。

他可記得金貴的大人不喜歡自己的盆甲。

遠遠在殿下御賜的金宅旁停下，李鎮赫看能寬大馬車停在宅前，便趕忙避到一旁，看著自家表弟下了馬車。

李鎮赫倒是沒想到金宅主人一反常態那麼晚才回宅。

看著車廂里探出的玉骨摺扇撩開簾子，李鎮赫正想著是否那年自己去明國買回來的禮物，卻見自己一直心心念念的人兒探頭而出。

怎麼看著又瘦了。

02

“宇碩哥，你真的不用去桃花樓看一下嗎？”李垠尚看著金宇碩明面上還是一副氣定神閒的模樣，忍不住就要擔心自家表哥簡直是玩火。

“不用。”給自己倒了一杯茶水，金宇碩凝神看著窗外，過了一會兒才直道乏了，讓李垠尚離開。

“回去吧，我家堂弟也隨軍回來，我也不好礙事了。”

“他回來與我何干……”李垠尚小聲道。

“反正先休息幾天，反正你表哥回來了，你待在這裏也沒什麼用途了。”

李垠尚一向知道金宇碩說放假便是真的不用回來，想著反正也只是自家表哥的爛攤子，便也告辭回去。

把髮髻卸了，金宇碩脱下外衫，披著一頭烏發，半伏在榻上，越發顯得白皙如玉。

這時候，窗子動了一下，金宇碩撇著頭，毫不在意的道，“怎麼跑過來了？”

一張俊俏的臉從窗口探進來，看到金宇碩一副慵懶的樣子，嗅著房間裡的檀木香，再也忍不住的跳了進來？

“餓了。”

金宇碩睨了他一眼，這才看到他手裡還端著一盤糕點，“怎麼不去桃花樓吃？”

“我就喜歡你家廚子的手藝。”

李鎮赫一把抓住金宇碩的手，就著他的手挑起一塊糕點，再低下頭一口咬住，糕點上裹著的黃豆粉沾在指尖上，李鎮赫順勢細細吮吸，“吃醋了？”

“本來可以溫玉在懷，卻要前來寒舍，我替李大將軍可惜了。”一把揮開李鎮赫的手，金宇碩拿起放在一旁的帕子擦掉指尖上的唾液。

“她們那些又怎能跟當朝左議政大人相比。”李鎮赫一把抱住當今權傾朝野的男人，窩在頸部上，深深吸了口氣，“我現在不就來了嗎？”

金宇碩垂下眼簾，烏黑的睫毛遮住了他晶亮的眸子，精緻清秀的輪廓和雙眉在燭光下顯得他的臉龐比白天柔和。

“金大人想我了嗎？”

李鎮赫一向喜歡把金宇碩的手放在自己手心裡細細摩挲著，握著比自己小一號的手掌，讓長期在外打仗的男人感到安心。

“不想。”心安理得的被男人抱住，金宇碩嘴硬的說道。

“別以為我看不到，大冷天都不忘把扇子揣在懷裡，還說不想我，金大人看在我大捷歸來的份上，還要嘴硬嗎？”

金宇碩抬起頭，一發不言，只是牢牢看著被風塵磨練得更是鋒利的男人。

李鎮赫瞧著金宇碩這眼神，不是撒嬌卻勝似撒嬌，比所有的賞賜都來得好，低頭偷了一口香，笑道，“小碩啊……”

小碩這乳名，這輩子只有他母親還有李鎮赫這人叫過，聽到這兩個字，金宇碩忍不住心軟。

春宵一刻，金宇碩自然不願意把時間浪費在賭氣上，順著下台階把手圈在男人的腰間，三月不見，連擁抱都陌生起來。

剛才的郁卒之氣早已在李鎮赫的到訪一散而空。

“不氣了吧，嗯？”

“早就不氣了。”

03

彼時王還是世子，世子伴讀金宇碩還沒有當上丞相，李鎮赫也不過是世子翊衛司其中一員。

年少氣盛的李鎮赫出身高貴，自然跟一般世子翊衛不同，明明該去桂坊操練的人每天躺在春坊的房樑上，看著底下的世子隨著太傅念書，還有跟在世子身後乖乖坐著的那位少年。

“金宇碩，是他爹派過來看著世子邸下吧。”李鎮赫躺在上，指了指站在遠處的少年。

不可置否的點點頭，世子拿起酒瓶，倒進對方的白瓷杯中，“我看他倒是有自己的想法。”

李鎮赫也不客氣，把杯中瓊液一飲而盡，眼尾卻是瞧見金家伴讀看著自己。

-  
春宵正好，李鎮赫一把抱起金宇碩，皺眉心想這人又是為了辦公耽擱三餐，身上沒幾兩肉，又氣又心疼，將他壓到榻上，狠狠吻住身下人。

金宇碩只掙扎了幾下，便任由李鎮赫胡作非為去了。纏綿悱惻的親吻道盡了數月堆砌而來的相思。

環著他的腰，李鎮赫微微移開頭，唾液曖味地拉成細線，牽扯不清。

兩人頭靠著頭，氣息漸亂。

“要嗎？”

-  
過了沒多久，昔日好友成了高高在上的王，李鎮赫恭敬地拜謝了殿下賜予他的大將之位，才低下頭畢恭畢敬地退到自己的位置上，抬頭一見，卻是新任左議政的笑容。

如今一笑，倒也讓李鎮赫想起當年春坊的時候，看著金宇碩從被世子防範的伴讀，到比自己還要得世子親近的親信，再到現在的左議政。

李鎮赫在房樑之上，目光不再只是注視著世子，還有那位一直在強大的人。

就算後來被世子安排到慶尚道平亂，在寂靜無人的夜裡，他還是會在軍帳中摩挲著從漢城傳來的書信。

“李將軍。”早已換上正紅色官服的金宇碩在登基大殿後快步走到李鎮赫的面前。

“金大人。”

“王賜了城西一處宅子給我。”蒼白的臉龐上難得泛起些微紅暈，眼見李鎮赫不解的神色，金宇碩生怕這位少年將軍誤會，急道，“今天家母辦了喬遷宴，又道金李兩家乃世交，吩咐我必定要邀你過去⋯⋯”

“好。”

-  
紅綢暖帳，金宇碩汗津津地趴在床上，任由李鎮赫往自己的後穴頂弄著。

武藝不精的他皮膚白皙，後背卻盡是李鎮赫留下的斑駁吻痕。

“李……鎮赫……你…你輕點……”

聽著那厚重喘息卻不成句的嬌喘，李鎮赫低頭看了眼金宇碩光裸的後背，慾望反之來得強烈。

急切地要把他佔為己有，無盡相思堆砌出來的欲望呑噬了疼惜身下人的念頭，大手扶上金宇碩的腰，頂弄得力度更重速度更快。

只有在這無邊夜色里，在這默契的床事中，他們才屬於彼此。

沒有政見之分，也沒有世俗。

04

金宇碩披上衣袍，赤足踏在冰冷的地上把窗打開，冷冽的夜風撲面而來，散落在肩側的烏絲在寒風中搖曳，腦子霎時清醒了不少。

他不是話本裡的角色，在這朝野之中，誰能安守本份。

領議政之子的身份成為世子伴讀，旁人皆道此乃出身決定一切，誰能知道金宅內的無數鬥爭。

庶子就算被父親抬起嫡子，身上卑賤的血液卻是怎樣也改變不了。

巴結的嘴臉之下，虛偽的世界中，又有多少人輕視自己。

偏偏當年於桂坊，看到房樑上英氣勃勃的少年，一眼萬年。

他輕率狂莽，對世子如普通朋友一樣，頂著將門虎子的身分卻也不自大，待同僚如兄弟。

唯獨看著自己，除了防範，不見一絲親近。

這樣一個對自己有敵意的少年，他卻沒辦法記恨他。

少年在外征戰兩年，金宇碩也一步一步成為世子的親信，書信往來萬千，寄往慶尚道的短箋卻也從不假手於人。

情愫早已萌生在當年桂坊裡，金宇碩明知文武二官連親近都犯了殿下忌諱，他卻還是在喬遷宴當夜被相思呑噬了理智，借酒醉訴情。

兩年了，他們走在刀鋒尖上兩年了。

他要的，也不過是要李鎮赫平安歸來。

“在想什麼了？”

男人抓住他長袖里的手，就將他扯進懷裡，青草香的味道，暖暖的，讓他耳根有點發熱。

金宇碩遙視著遠處光亮的宮殿，手指攥緊身上的綢衣，千言萬語化作一聲輕嘆，“沒有在想什麼。”

“小騙子。”把人抱得更緊，李鎮赫將下巴輕輕搭在他單薄的肩頭上，發出一聲輕喟，“至少我倆在一起。”

“待倭人之亂完全平定，我們就江原道登雪嶽山。”

“登山嗎？”

李鎮赫揉著懷中人的柔荑，輕聲細語地說著他一直想著的生活，“要是不願意登山，我們便去洛東江。你不是喜歡看盘索里，我們也去全羅道好了。”

“那……我們怎樣維生啊？”金宇碩往他懷裡窩了窩，嘴角噙著淡淡的笑。

“為夫可是當朝大將軍，打獵什麼的能難到我嗎？”

“什麼為夫，”金宇碩斜睨他，頗為好笑道，“我才是你的夫君，娘子以後得好好打獵才行。”

灼熱的氣息呼在金宇碩的頸項，李鎮赫輕輕吻了吻他的鬢角，雙手不安份地已經滑進了只有綢衣包裹著的身體。

聽著他的呼吸急促起來，李鎮赫感受著身子微顫，把人扛到肩上，往紅帳走去。

“人生苦短，春宵正好，夫君可別浪費了。”

05

休假好幾天的李垠尚自然要前來拜訪李鎮赫順道蹭飯，卻見自家表哥毫無大將之風的躺在花園裡的涼席。

“李大將軍能不能有點當官的自覺？”

沒有理會李垠尚的白眼，李鎮赫從懷裡掏出一枚血玉放在手上把玩，李垠尚一見，連忙搶了過來，暗道好玉。

“這玉可是托了人從明國帶來，花了大價錢才買到的。”李鎮赫把玉給搶回來，揣在懷裡，李垠尚指了指中間被鑿空的玉珮，調侃道，“這又是什麼回事啊？”

“沒看見我的腰帶嗎？”李鎮赫不好意思的說著，“我看著這玉被鑿出來了不是浪費了嗎，就直接讓工匠給鑲上去了。”

“快兩年的腰帶你還要鑲玉石上去嗎？”李垠尚一看，分明就是之前金宇碩送給他的生辰賀禮。

“垠尚，你說宇碩會喜歡嗎？”李鎮赫患得患失的問道。

錯愕地看著李鎮赫一副像極了自家小妹思春的模樣的模樣，李垠尚暗道還好自己跟金曜漢沒有這種牽扯。

卻又想了想昨夜金宇碩在酒館的反應，還是不願放過躺在太陽底下的人。

“還好吧，我家大人有什麼珍寶沒見過，便是賀禮也有不少……”

李鎮赫一聽就急了，連忙坐直身子，“誰！”

李垠尚不爭氣的看著在戰場上被奉為天神的李鎮赫，嘆道，“表哥莫要打完仗還沒有了解清楚漢城，宇碩哥可是左議政大人，誰不趕著去巴結他？”

“但是你送的，宇碩哥自然會歡喜的。”

被王於思政殿單獨召見的金宇碩低下頭，眼睛死死盯著被王扔在地上的奏摺，緊抿著唇。

李鎮赫三平倭亂，民心比天家所得還要高，早已讓王很是不快。

如今司憲府執義親自上書參李將軍私呑軍費，把柄握在敏感的王的手上，金宇碩伴讀三年，卻是越來越猜不透這位王的想法。

王緊緊捏住自己的眉骨，最近的頭疼有增無減，而身邊的危機同樣。

“傳朕旨意，封李鎮赫為平北節度使。”

“茲事體大，請殿下三思！”金宇碩臉上卻是難得的蒼白無力，他突然知道這位登基不過一年、生性敏感的王想要做什麼。

平壤亂事乃陸戰，李鎮赫卻只擅長海戰！

“北方向來由韓家軍守衛，如今叛賊作亂，韓將軍與其手下已奮力抵抗，委派南方大將北上只會打擊軍心！”金宇碩額頭上的冷汗再也控制不住的留了下來，猛地抬起頭來，立刻道，“北方尚有曹家少將，可以勝任！”

“不必了。”坐在案前的王淡然道，“朝鮮百姓不是奉他如戰神嗎？”

“李鎮赫的忠心，日月可昭。”金宇碩低頭攥緊了袖口。

“所以私呑軍費也算是對朕的忠心了？”

“殿下！”金宇碩心頭卻是一顫，被逼得跪下地上，他是下了決心要趕盡殺絕。

王陰冷的看著匍匐於他面前的金宇碩，看著他頂上的烏紗帽，突然間又笑了。

文官有金宇碩，武官有李鎮赫，要他這個王來何用！

“你要記住，何謂忠心，何謂愛國。”

“寡人倒想知道，亂臣賊子，該當何罪。”

06

隆慶二年十月，新任平北節度使李鎮赫領兵前往平安道。

百官站在勤政殿外的廣場，等候著王發令軍隊出發。

金宇碩看著遠行的李鎮赫，垂下眼簾，咬緊了下唇。

“宇碩啊。”李鎮赫臨行前一晚翻牆潛入了金宅，輕輕摸索到床邊坐下，正好看到穿著里衣的金宇碩睜開眼睛看著自己。

“怎麼過來了？”金宇碩握緊他的手。

“想你了。”李鎮赫低頭吻了吻他的手，才道，“別想太多，畢竟我跟殿下一同長大。”

“待我平北歸來，便補你一份生辰禮物。”

金宇碩眼眸一黯，看著面前的男人，忍不住摟著他的腰。

可笑的看著站在月台上的王，勤政殿被青龍、白虎、朱雀、玄武四獸圍繞保護，他又是否知道李鎮赫的忠心？

李鎮赫待他如兄弟竹馬，王卻待李鎮赫如同亂臣賊子。

而他金宇碩，當朝左議政大人，在尊貴的王面前卻毫無分量。

“把信都送到了嗎？”

“是的大人，已經快馬送到韓將軍那處。”

“嗯。”

他要的，也不過是要李鎮赫平安歸來。

07

李鎮赫正在案前查看地图，韓勝宇走入帳內，低頭看了眼地圖，道，“還行嗎？北方的氣候。”

“嗯，你忘了嗎，我以前也來過平壤戍守的。”倒了一杯熱酒給對方，李鎮赫看了眼滿是符號的地圖，還是把地圖給收回去，才道，“韓大哥過得還好嗎？”

“挺好的，不用回漢城，也不用看著臉色做事。”韓勝宇一口咽下熱酒，又倒了一杯給自己，“要不是這次亂事，大概殿下也不會記得自己。”

“我倒寧願殿下不記得自己。”李鎮赫苦笑。

“放心吧，左議政大人有叮囑我必須好好幫你。”韓勝宇挑眉，“倒是不知原來鎮赫跟左議政大人交情如此深，甚至能不理會那位的立場。”

聽了韓勝宇的話，李鎮赫微微一笑，“當年為殿下辦事的交情而已。”

韓勝宇似笑非笑，顯然未有將對方所說的事當真，卻是另開話題，重新攤開了地圖，“雖然說有貴人要對付你，但想必你也有應對方法了吧？”

“這事嘛……倒是一個機會。”

金宇碩回到金宅時正好看到堂弟金曜漢百無聊賴地倚在宅子旁的百年老樹。

“找垠尚嗎？他去替我辦事了，你待會兒再過來好了。”

“堂哥，鎮赫兄是不是去了平壤，為什麼不帶我去？”金曜漢身為麾下副將，卻在征戰前夕被人塞進禁衛營，自然不願。

“你一個只懂海事的去什麼平壤。”金宇碩低下頭，拂去金曜漢拉著自己袖口的手，“我不是在給你安排了一個位置了嗎，好好辦事，別丢了我的臉面。”

“鎮赫兄不也沒有陸戰經驗嗎？你是要讓他送死……”金曜漢怒道。

“夠了！”

金宇碩看著自己堂弟對自己怒目而視，想起李垠尚對自己的欲言又止，想起思政殿那天王的說話，想起李鎮赫臨行前的諾言，怒極反笑。

“對，他去就是要去送死，送他一程的，就是我，就是當今左議政，當今金家家主！”

眾人皆知李鎮赫此行凶多吉少，眾生皆恨金宇碩沒有為他說話。

李鎮赫是當朝的英雄，而金宇碩卻眼睜睜推著他去送死。

被金宇碩這樣一吼，金曜漢愣在那裡。

在他的印象裡，向來清冷的堂哥好像什麼事情都不會讓他皺一下眉頭，天之驕子的氛圍卻讓金曜漢不太自在，好像永遠的置身事外，也好像是遠方運籌帷幄。

獨獨這一次，他好像能窺見金宇碩溫文儒雅之下的真性情。

“堂哥，你也幫不了嗎？”

“金曜漢，你是堂叔的獨苗，我會保住你的命，其他的，你別管，也管不了！”

08

平壤城內百姓早已逃離家園，如今只剩下叛黨自稱為城主，妄想能如同高句麗滅亡後各城自立門戶。

李鎮赫與韓勝宇駐紮於城外三百里已有餘月，一直沒有行動，看著反叛軍沒有行動，城內的軍隊懾於李鎮赫的名聲，也沒有主動引戰。

此舉惹得手下將領很是不解，遠在漢城的王更是傳書千里，卻沒有得到確實答覆。

李鎮赫與韓勝宇一臉平靜，只是每天喝酒論兵法，比在漢城的時候更加休閒。

深夜，北方寒夜濃霧久聚難散，李鎮赫拿著望遠鏡，遠遠看著微弱火花的城牆，朝韓勝宇點點頭。

二人當即穿好鎧甲，召集將領。

被嚴格約束的將領倒也沒有因為二將前些日子的放任態度而疏散了訓練，當即悄然無聲的準備出兵。

李鎮赫摸了摸放在里衣口袋裡的玉珮，若有所思。

“平壤那邊有消息了沒有？”

金宇碩看著案前的摺子，卻沒有一份跟那人有關，自己卻不好追問軍情，此時正好看到李垠尚，卻見他一臉失望的模樣，自然也就知道了。

“王要準備冬祭了，你讓曜漢過兩天休沐日前來見我……”今年的寒風尤盛，金宇碩把手攏在唇邊咳了好幾聲，才續道，“還有安排一下去六曹⋯⋯”

卻是忍不住又用力咳了好一會兒。

李垠尚趕忙伸手来扶他，又把茶水遞到他的唇邊，“大人，要不我去請一下宋醫師過來？”

“不必了，小傷寒而已。”金宇碩推開他的手，又細細啜飲了小半杯熱茶，才又拿起摺子。

外面突然有點擾攘，金宇碩皺起眉頭，揮手讓李垠尚處理。

悄然把門給關上，遠遠看到有人一身士兵打扮，李垠尚不由得精神一振，讓管家把人給帶前來，急道，“可是平壤傳來的消息？”

士兵看著面前華衣打扮的男子，點點頭，卻是跪下，把快報遞給了李垠尚。

手止不住的抖震，李垠尚把卷成一軸的紙片給打開，趕緊轉身跑回書房。

“宇碩哥……”

隆慶二年八月，逆賊崔某佔據平壤城，十二月冬至，平北節度使率兵夜襲平壤城，翌日復城。同日，平北節度使被逆賊所傷，薨。

09

年近歲晚，白天的漢城比平日還是要喧鬧幾分，唯獨城東的李宅顯得慘冷。

早已卸甲歸田的李家老將看著後院的衣冠豖，泣涕漣漣。

按照李鎮赫的意願，韓勝宇將他安放在平壤城內下葬，而漢城李宅也只能立下衣冠豖。

在一旁準備祭品的李垠尚看著衣冠豖，心裡卻是在想，李鎮赫人死了，魂魄也不想要回來漢城嗎？

那金宇碩怎麼辦？

“殿下，微臣懇請殿下能追封平北節度使為忠武公。”

金宇碩穿著白衣，獨自跪在思政殿的地板上。

“追封之事，待新年之後再議。”王不耐煩的說道。

“李將軍為國捐軀，微臣懇請殿下能追封李鎮赫為忠武公。”

“左議政！你這官位還想要不想要了？”

“微臣懇請殿下能追封李鎮赫為忠武公！”金宇碩垂著頭，四周對他而言不過是一團死寂。

“你喜歡跪便跪，隨便你！”王陰冷地看著匍匐在地上的人，李鎮赫對他而言，可嘗不重要。

但是，王權在前，誰也不重要了。

韓勝宇找到金宇碩時人已經昏倒在思政殿中，翻身一看才見那人的臉色已經白得勝過落下的雪，，也顧不上規矩，趕緊把人給抱出殿外。

白雪皚皚，韓勝宇卻顧不上細看景福宮內景致，把人抱到候在宮外的轎子裡，才看到從李宅趕過來的李垠尚。

“韓將軍。”

韓勝宇以前也見過這位李鎮赫的表弟，卻納悶為何與金宅轎夫相熟，問道，“你跟左議政大人……”

李垠尚卻不好跟外人道其兩人之事，只好模糊其詞，只道現在正隨金宇碩辦事。

韓勝宇沉吟了一會兒，才從懷中探出一塊滴形玉石。

“這個是我一個故友的物件，價值不高，卻能安慰人心。”

李垠尚接過來，眼神閃爍，問道，“未知大人能否吿知此物原先從何地而來？

“玉石之物，本就是傳承下去，又如何能尋回前主人？”韓勝宇笑道，“物是人非，更何況是如幽靈一般的人？”

“小人惶恐。”李垠尚緊緊握著玉石，未敢相信腦中的猜測。

“待大人醒後，尚且看看他有沒有什麼思緒好了。”韓勝宇眼神定定的落在那頂披上白雪的轎子，“北方嚴寒，還望公子叮囑大人多多添衣。”

10

金宇碩仿似發了一場夢。

夢中的他，沒有進春坊當世子伴讀，而李鎮赫也沒有當上世子翊衛。

他們不過是在漢城某一個學堂遇見，惺惺相惜的一同學習，一同習六藝，一同進了成均館。

他們沒有當上左議政，也沒有當上平北節度使。

不過是在科舉之後各自領了職務，下值了便相約到酒館嘗嘗鮮，休沐日便去遊山玩水。

沒有權傾朝野，也沒有揚名天下。

其實，他寧可活得更窩囊一些。

金宇碩覺得身體時輕時重，時而火燒得不行，時而又冷的不行，一縷神晃來蕩去，不曾清醒過來。

待他昏昏沉沉清醒過來時，嗅著一室藥香瀰漫，恍惚瞧到一抹熟悉身影，正要定神時，卻又覺得身體輕輕搖晃著，眼皮子泛沈，又昏了過去。

金宇碩再次睜開眼睛時沒有了之前的天旋地轉，嗅著依然是濃濃的藥香，輕聲問守在一旁的李垠尚，“什麼時辰了？”

“辰時了，宇碩哥。”李垠尚趕緊扶他坐起來。

“我睡了多少天？”金宇碩看著這屋子的裝飾，明顯是驛館的佈置，心下一動，“李垠尚，你帶我到哪裡去了？”

“宇碩哥，這⋯⋯”一時不知該如何作答，李垠尚只得愣在原地。

“回漢城，快！”金宇碩厲聲道，氣一下子提不上來，卻是不停的咳嗽。

他還沒有讓王給李鎮赫追封，他還沒有安排讓寺廟到李宅做法事，他甚至還沒有去李宅的衣冠豖拜祭。

他什麼都還沒來得及做，就讓李垠尚給弄得遠離了漢城。

“宇碩哥⋯⋯”李垠尚趕緊讓人給順一下氣，忽聽碎步輕響，珠簾微漾。

“垠尚，現在就備馬回漢城。”金宇碩止不住的咳嗽，頭腦昏漲的他現在什麼也想不出來，只想要回李宅。

“什麼事重要的要讓你拖著病體也要回去？”

床邊，一對馬靴停下來。

“別多事……”金宇碩費盡力氣想要扭身看向說話的人，卻是徒勞無功。

瞧見金宇碩緩過氣來後又再一次闔上眼皮，大手扶上金宇碩瘦削的肩膀。

又沒了幾兩肉了。

看著他蒼白的臉色，男人把從懷裡探出一塊玉珮，放進金宇碩的手心上。

“小碩啊……”

“我們去看盘索里，好嗎？”

金宇碩半睜開眼，模糊的看著面前熟悉的身影，滾燙的淚水驟然落下。

11

待我平北歸來，便補你一份生辰禮物。

這份禮物，你還滿意嗎？


End file.
